All around me
by NinjaM
Summary: Tatsuki/OC Can the easily tempered, Karate kicking tomboy Tatsuki Arisawa fall in love and with a completely new student?
1. The new kid

"Tatsuki

"Tatsuki?"

"Tatsuki?"

"Chizuru… something is wrong with Tatsuki"

Tatsukis' gaze left when she felt something hit her in the head, she looked to see Chizuru with her notebook "Are you finally back to earth Tatsuki?" she asked, "Huh yeah sorry I'm just thinking" she replied. "What about?" Orihime said looking at her "Karate Club… Today is the first time I'm ever going to miss. I have to go to the doctors I means it's approved but still" she said. "Ah don't worry Tatsuki it will be okay and it's approved" Orihime said, she nodded. At that time the bell rang and the teacher came in she smiled "Good morning class" she said, the class replied with a good morning in return "Class I would like to you welcome our new student as well" she said, the door opened and a guy walked in. Gasps could be heard from most of the girls "Please tell us about yourself" the teachers said. The boy stood to be at least almost six feet he had multiple ear piercing and red hair with green eyes. Tatsuki felt herself stare like the rest of the girls. He smiled "Hello, I'm Negumi Nakamura, I'm originally from America and I'm sixteen years old" he said. The teacher smiled and nodded and placed him next to Tatsuki in the empty desk.

At lunch Tatsuki looked at Negumi she noticed he was not eating, "Hey Negumi if you want I can share my lunch with you… I always make too much" she said being friendly looking at him a bit more. "Oh thank you but no thanks I'm on a diet" he said smiling. Tatsuki nodded "Umm Negumi? Can I ask you some questions?" she asked. Negumi looked up nodding "Of course ask away" Tatsuki smiled She loved his voice it was soft very soft. "You are half Japanese half American right?" she asked, He only nodded "You said you were sixteen… then why are you in my grade and not one above" she asked. He looked at her smiled "Simple I was put in school a year late" he said and then stood up "I'm gonna take a small walk" he said and then walked off. Chizuru looked at him and then at Tatsuki "Something is strange about Negumi" she said and then went to find him.

Tatsuki sighed as she was walking from school to the small clinic, she would miss Karate club because she was not only getting a check up but a physical which would have lasted about two hours. Tatsuki signed in and waited, she looked up when the door opened to the nurse's station "Tatsuki Arisawa the doctor will see you know" Negumis voice said, she looked up and nodded, she followed him to doctors office and then waited. Tatsuki smiled as she was now walking home everything was fine and she smiled at how much muscle she had gained. She then noticed familiar red hair and smiled as she sped up a little she looked up "Hey Negumi" she said. Negumi looked over and then seen the surprised look on Tatsuki face. He smiled taking the Cigarette out "Surprised" he said and put it out. Tatsuki only shook her head "Yeah, don't ever get addicted bad stuff" he said. "Yeah and it will kill you" she said, He nodded "I know I know" he said "Trust me my mom has told me" he said. Tatsuki then looked at Negumi and started to put two and two together "Your mom was my doctor" he nodded "Yeah... I work at the clinic after school for two hours and on the weekends if they need me" he said.

Tatsuki smiled it was nice talking to him "Negumi… did your piercings hurt?" She asked "Nope I got them one at a time too so yeah... I was different" he said smiling. Tatsuki nodded "Oh did Chizuru find you?" she asked, Negumi thought a moment "The red head yeah she's cute" he said smiling. "You know she's a lesbian…" she said, Negumi nodded "That I do" he said "Hey Tatsuki… want to come up to my apartment? I mean if not at least let me get you some water" he said. Tatsuki nodded "Sure" she said, as she followed him then lead her to a room, she sat on the bed and looked around as he went and got them water. She then noticed his name on the door but in pink _oh my god he's gay I bet_ she thought and then seen a picture it was oh him and another girl they were holding hands _or he's bi_ she then thought. She smiled when she felt another weight on the bed and she was handed a bottle of blue vitamin water while he drank red. "Is it okay if I'm here…? I mean with your mom?" she asked, He looked at her "It doesn't matter my mom doesn't even live in the same apartment with me… she doesn't really care what I do" he replied

Tatsuki then looked up at a clock "Oh hey sorry for rushing out on you, but if I hurry up I can still make it to Karate" she said and left. Negumi smiled and chuckled again "She's cute" he said to himself and then laid down from an exhausting day of school and work. The rest of the weeks passed by fast and Tatsuki was spazzed on Friday because it was the first day of swimming in gym class and she was itching to get into the pool. Tatsuki had noticed that Chizuru was spending a lot of time with Negumi. Tatsuki was happy since it was the last class of the day she was looking around for Negumi. She then noticed someone walking out of the girls' locker room all the girls watched as Negumi came out in a bathing suit the black rashvest over it like they had seen him wear any other time. All the girls looked at Negumi with their jaws dropped open even the guys all except for Chizuru. Negumi looked at everyone; even Tatsuki was shocked "What? I never said I was a guy you all just assumed I was" she said smiling. At the end of class Tatsuki raced to catch up to Negumi who was leaving for the Clinic "NEGUMI WAIT" She said as she caught up to her "Why didn't you tell me" she asked as she started to catch her breath, Negumi shrugged "You never asked…. And I have my own reasons." She said leaving….

A/N

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BLEACH CHARACTERS MENTIONED**

Oh if you all are wondering what a Rashvest is it's the top part of a wet suit... like if you only want to buy the shirt part that's what it is

Hi Everyone I really hoped you like this chapter… it was rather boring but most first chapters are… Don't worry as in all my other stories (which feel free to look at..) there will be lots of love, action, and other things


	2. new discoveries

Tatsuki looked down at her food; though she was hungry she did not feel like eating, it had been a week since Negumi had directly spoken to her

Tatsuki looked down at her food; though she was hungry she did not feel like eating, it had been a week since Negumi had directly spoken to her. Though everyone found out that Negumi was a girl both male and female still drooled over her even if the females were suppose straight. Tatsuki looked over her shoulder to see the empty desk, every lunch Negumi would disappear and no one could find her, she wondered where she went. She closed her eyes putting her chopsticks down "What did she mean by that" she said, Orihime looked up "You should ask her after she goes to work... I mean Karate club would have ended by then so everything would work out" she said. Tatsuki thought a moment and shook her head "I do not think she wants to talk to me though Orihime… she never does" she said looking down "Only if it's needed" Tatsuki then looked outside and let out a sigh. Chizuru thought a moment and smiled "Hey Tatsuki... You really want to talk to her that bad?" she asked, Tatsuki looked at her and nodded "Yeah what she said to me is wracking my brain" she said. Chizuru smiled and she whispered something

Into her ear, Tatsuki quickly packed up and ran off.

Tatsuki smiled when she seen the familiar figure sitting on the top of the school building, she walked over and sat down next to Negumi "Found your hiding spot" she said, Negumi only opened her eyes and looked over smiling a bit "Ah so you have" she said, Tatsuki then heard a loud growl come from Negumis stomach and she held her stomach her face in pain. "Hey, starving yourself is bad… eat my lunch please... I'm not hungry" Tatsuki said handing her bento to her. She was going to protest but Tatsuki opened the bento and stuffed some rice in Negumis mouth. Tatsuki laughed she could not refrain since she was literally feeding her. She smiled when the bento was empty "Now feel better" she said laughing, Negumi nodded "Yeah…I feel... a lot better "she said smiling; Tatsuki noticed she looked better too.

Tatsuki smiled she was walking to the Clinic to meet Negumi and talk to her more since at lunch they had to rush back to the classroom . She stopped when she heard a conversation one she was not fond of

"Ahh so you're a cross dresser huh, .freak?"

"So let me ask you this, are you a pretty boy or a tough girl"

"We are personally going to show you how we beat your kind down"

Tatsuki knew the two guys form school they were a grade higher then her and in Karate club which made her mad. She whipped around the corner and watched as both of the guys attacked Negumi at the same time. She watched as Negumi merely dodged and then shifted into a back stance, when one of the boys charged at her again she dropped lower and shifted into a front stance. Tatsuki watched as she as her hands went form defensive to offensive coming together her wrist together she palms outward her fingers curled like claws. She hit the boy in the abdominal which sent him flying into a building with a loud thud. The second boy went to attack her with a kick but she simply shifted back catching his foot throwing him back. He charged again, Tatsuki watched as Negumi suddenly attacked her palm hitting the boy in the chest and the other the abdominal he hit the wall with a thud as well. Neither got up but Negumi went forward picking them up and looked at them "Learn well… Never attack me… And get it right I'm a pretty tough girl" she said as she knocked their heads together and stepped away, when she turned around she seen Tatsuki staring at her. Tatsuki was amazed, she had never seen such a performance and with little to no effort "Negumi… that was…" Tatsuki was cut off "Sloppy and wrong" she said as walked past her, "Wait... you did it out of self defense there is nothing wrong with that" she said catching up to her. Negumi looked at her and nodded "I know that, but I hate fighting" she said as she took her cigarette pack out and lit one. Tatsuki shook her head "Stop that is it bad for your health" she said as she pulled the cigarette out of Negumis' mouth and threw it to the ground stepping on it. Negumi looked at her and sighed "Tatsuki what do you want?" she asked as she was going to lit another one up but Tatsuki took the pack and lighter away from her "No more" she said. Negumi only shrugged and started to walk away, Tatsuki felt hurt why she had no idea but she did. Negumi stopped "Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come along… you know I have more liters and smokes at the apartment" she said. Tatsuki smiled and caught up to her.

Once at the apartment Tatsuki started to go through the drawers and everything she took everything that was harmful away, including alcohol. Tatsuki smiled as she taped the box up she would personally make sure it was put in the garbage. Negumi sat there watching Tatsuki "So… you were coming to see me for a reason. What was the reason" she asked. Tatsuki shivered a bit her voice was to soft it could melt even the coldest person. Tatsuki looked at her "Last week when I asked you why you did not tell me... you said you had your reasons…What are your reasons" she asked. She sighed as she took a drink of some water "Well number one was everyone thought I was a boy except Chizuru and two I was scared, scared that if you found out I was girl you wouldn't like me" she said. Tatsuki looked at her and smiled "Boy or girl I still like you, you are really cool… I mean, words can not describe how cool you are" she said smiling. Negumi looked at her and rubbed her head "Wow... that's really nice" she said as she took another drink of water. That is when Tatsuki noticed she had never seen Negumis arms "Hey Negumi… why are you always wearing long sleeves in school and better yet the guys' uniform" she asked. Negumi smiled and took the jacket piece of her uniform off, the short sleeve undershirt revealed a tattoo arm; Negumi went further and took that shirt off to revel the white strapless bra. Tatsuki noticed the arm was a full tattoo sleeve it was of a red and blue dragon. And she noticed on her right was that of a wolf howling at the moon. Negumi only smiled "That's the reason they make me wear long sleeves, and as for the guys uniforms it's better for my appearance and to hid my tattoos" she said as she stood up and changed into a black tank top.

Tatsuki then felt Negumi embrace her in a hug from behind "Do you trust me?" she asked, Tatsuki looked back and nodded "Yeah" she said smiling, "Take your shirt off" she said "What?" she asked looking up, Negumi smiled I want to give you a back message your so tense" she said. Tatsuki blushed "Oh" she said and took her top off, Negumi took the liberty of taking her bra off and she made Tatsuki lie down on her stomach. Tatsuki felt the warm oil on her back as Negumi rubbed it in and started to message "This will help your chi flow better as well" she said. Tatsuki smiled it felt good it took almost an hour for the message to be complete but Tatsuki smiled she felt a lot better her mind felt at ease, plus she liked how close Negumi was to her body oddly. Yet Negumi was the only girl she had found herself attractive too, Tatsuki looked at her giving her a hug "I should go now" she said as she adjusted her shirt and left. Negumi went to her window and watched as Tatsuki left, she smiled to herself and then lay down on her bed. She fell asleep alone, but when she opened her eyes then felt arms around her which made her smiled she knew who was holding her and she nuzzled more into the figure, that figure was no other then Chizuru. The two held a close bond, not of lovers but that of a mother and daughter, despite the kisses the two seemed to share every now and then…

A/N: I know this chapter nothing really happened but that was the point in way

Fifi- yes Negumi is a girl that's looks like a guy


	3. Disappoiment

Tatsuki smiled as she was heading to the roof top she tried to eat every day with Negumi but if not she would at least check up on her

Tatsuki smiled as she was heading to the roof top she tried to eat every day with Negumi but if not she would at least check up on her. Tatsuki smiled as she climbed up, stopped when she seen Negumi in Chizuru's arms. It actually made her heart break, "Tatsuki?" Negumis voice came "Is that you?" she asked. Tatsuki finished climbing and smiled "Yeah sorry I'm running a bit late" she said. She looked at Negumi who only smiled "it's alright" she said she looked around but she could not find Chizuru. "Tatsuki?" she asked smiling "Is something wrong?" Tatsuki shook her head "No... Sorry" she said. She noticed Negumi smiling, which was quiet odd, "Someone's happy she said laughing a bit it was like Negumi was waiting for her. Negumi nodded "You could say that" she replied and opened her Bento; since Tatsuki had gotten on to her she made sure she packed lunch every day. "Tatsuki "Negumi said, she looked up "yes?" she asked, she noticed Negumi kept her eyes on her "I know we have only know each other a few weeks… But, Tatsuki Arisawa could I have the honor of calling you my girlfriend" she asked kissing her hand. Tatsuki looked at her, her mind blank; she never dreamed Negumi would ask her, she thought it would be Chizuru. Tatsuki still was staring into her eyes "I… Um...Can...Can I think about it?" she asked. Negumi simply nodded "of course" she said.

Tatsuki could not concentrate the rest of the day as hard as she tried and when she was almost focused she always looked over at Negumi and lost it. The second day was terrible, she ended up leaving early, as she lay there in her bed, she tossed and turned she was trying to get Negumis questions out of her head. She wanted to say yes and then a part of her wanted to say no, Tatsuki had never been in a relationship and it scared her. But she had a feeling that Negumi would be everything anyone expected a fairy tale relationship. She smiled nuzzling into her pillow "Tomorrow, tomorrow I will give you my answer" she said smiling. At lunch time the next day, Tatsuki was heading for the top when she here muffled crying, she stopped and turned the corner to see Orihime holding a beaten up Chizuru and Negumi in front of them. Negumi was pissed she could tell that. "I guess your buddies didn't learn the first time… taunt me all you want.. But when you hurt someone close to me it's personal understand.. For hurting Chizuru.. I'll make sure you pay" she said.

Tatsuki watch as three guys took stances all of them she knew they were senior members of the Karate club, she looked at Negumi and wondered if she could take them on all of them were high ranked martial arts. "You call your self martial artist… but all I see is scum" she said. With that the three boys rushed at her, she growled and when they were close enough she shifted into a low stand and kicked there feet out beneath them. She quickly recovered and watched as one of them punched at her, she grabbed the punched brought him forward and snapped his arm she placed the now broken arm behind his back pushing him into the wall. The second boy attack but Negumi blocked she kicked him hard in the side and took his head and slammed it into the wall. The last guy kicked at her she took the kicked and then kicked him in the groined he fell and she started kicking him in the side she could hear his bones breaking. "HOW DOES THAT FEEL? HOW DOES THAT FUCKING FEEL, FEEL GOOD HUH? BET NOT" She yelled as she stepped back looking at the beaten and broken boys, she closed her eyes and ripped off the jacket she had she was hot from the fight showing her tattooed arms.

Tatsuki was shocked this fight was much different then the last one she had witnessed. She never saw Negumi the rest of the day at school. Later that day she went to the clinic, she was no where to be seen she even went to her apartment, the door was open and all her stuff was gone. Tatsuki then ran back to the Clinic and she ran into her doctor, Negumi looked nothing like her mother. Her mother was short and she had brown hair and blue eyes, Tatsuki had learned from her that Negumi had been thrown out of school and was already back to America on a plan. Tatsuki went home and she cried into her pillow, she never got to tell her how she felt, and it hurt her inside so much…

A/N Sorry I would have had this done sooner but I had some emo days and yeah… THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY.


End file.
